12:23am
by Severina310
Summary: Everyone has an "All Things - The Missing Scene" fic. Here's mine. MSR


Author's Notes: Ok, it's been an very long time since I've written any fanfic. And I've never written X-Files fanfic before. The fact that this show is streaming on Netflix has reignited my fandom.

I realize that everyone and their mother has an "All Things - The Missing Scene" story but I couldn't resist.

Characters: F. Mulder, D. Scully, MSR, Smut

Disclaimer: Not mine. Obvs.

Spoilers: Up to Season 7?

RATED NC-17 or M or whatever the hell designation indicates smut. DON'T READ THIS IF YOU ARE UNDER 18.

Ok, on with the show.

12:23 am

by Severina310

He was reading an old book on eastern philosophy that, until tonight, had served as a dust collector left over from his college days. The door swung open.

Scully stood in the doorway in her stocking feet. Her hair was a little mussed and her eyes still bleary from sleep. He pulled his glasses off his face and hoped she didn't mind that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"I don't know how you sleep on that thing," she said, rubbing her neck.

"Magic," he replied, smiling.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep during our conversation."

"It's ok. Sounds like you had a hell of a weekend."

"Took a lot out of me," she said, smiling. "I guess I'm gonna head out." He glanced at the clock: 12:23am.

"Scully, it's 12:30 in the morning and you're parked six blocks away. Stay."

"I don't think I can sleep on that couch, Mulder."

"Take the bed. I'll sleep on the couch, I don't mind."

"You're already in bed. I wouldn't feel right kicking you out."

"We can share, Scully. It wouldn't be the first time," he said. It wasn't. After their first encounter with Robert Modell, Mulder had been so badly shaken by the experience that she couldn't imagine leaving him alone in his motel room. He had wrapped his arms around her and held her, her back to his chest, until they had to leave for their flight the next morning. She could still feel his tears falling on her hair. Then after her sister's funeral he had come to her apartment. In her bed she had clung to him, her head on his chest, and wept for hours. And, most recently, she had held him in this very bed on the night his mother died. None of those nights had been about anything more than comforting each other when things became unbearable. If she stayed tonight, it would mark the first time they shared a bed when neither one of them was going through something emotionally damaging.

"You sure?" she asked. He nodded.

"I have an old tee shirt you can sleep in if you want," he said, sliding out of bed and grabbing an old New York Nicks shirt from his top drawer. He tossed it to her. She caught it without a word and disappeared into the bathroom.

She emerged a few minutes later clad in the shirt. It hit her about mid-thigh. Mulder pretended not to notice her bare legs as she slid into bed beside him. She rolled onto her side, her back to him. They said goodnight and he clicked off the light. About five minutes later she heard him make a noise that was half way between a chuckle and a snort.

"What?" she asked.

"Just thinking," he replied.

"About?"

"Our conversation earlier." He flicked the light back on and rolled onto his back. "If there are signs along the way pointing us on the right path, how will we recognize them? Are they disguised as our instincts or chemistry with the right person?"

"Maybe we aren't able to see them until we pass them," she said, rolling over to face him.

"Meaning?"

"Perhaps we recognize them when we feel feelings of regret. Wishing we could back and change something we've done."

"But every life has regrets, Scully. It would be impossible to live a life void of regrets or mistakes," he said, rolling on his side to face her.

"Perhaps those regrets are ways to steer us back to our path. In my case, I think my greatest regret would have been pursuing medicine and not joining the FBI. It would have been the wrong path. Maybe everything in my life would have continued to point to the FBI."

"What if being partnered with me was the wrong path?"

"I've always looked at being partnered with you as an extraordinary stroke of good luck," she said. "Good luck for you, of course." She winked at him and he laughed

"Ooo, Scully, with jokes like that they'll be recruiting you to write for Letterman in no time." She rolled her eyes at him and smiled. There was a brief moment of silence between them. "Seriously, do you have a lot of regrets about our time together?"

"I told you once that I don't regret a day of the time we've spent together. I still feel that way."

"Except Flukeman." he teased. She smiled.

"Always Flukeman. Well, I do have something that surpassed Flukeman," she said. She smiled again, a slight blush spreading across her cheeks. He propped himself up on his elbow. What could it be? From her expression he deduced that it was a fond memory, which ruled out a lot. Especially that exploding manure plant incident. Suddenly, his mouth curved upward in a slight smile.

"Does this regret involve a very small winged perpetrator?" he asked.

"It might," she said, her voice flirtatious. The bee. Neither one of them had ever been able to look at a bee again without an overwhelming sense of hatred. He smiled again. Not being able to follow through on what he started in the hallway two years ago was one of his greatest regrets, too.

"Come here, Scully," he said, leaning towards her. She smiled her close-lipped smile and leaned in to him. Their lips touched.

At first it was a soft, chaste kiss, much like the one they had shared on New Year's Eve. But as it went on it intensified. The kiss was every kiss they hadn't shared during their partnership. It was every moment one of them wanted to confess a little more but hadn't; it was every glance that lingered too long, every unnecessary touch between them.

Neither would ever be able to say for sure who deepened the kiss first, or whose lips parted first, nor would they be able to pinpoint the exact moment their tongues met for the first time. It wouldn't matter. Her hands found their way into his hair, and his left hand slid down her body, over the dip of her waist and the swell of her hip before resting on her thigh. He rolled her onto her back, his torso above hers, her breasts pressing into his chest.

When the kiss ended they looked at each other, surprised. What was happening between them was something they ignored for the last seven years. They had ignored it for so long and pretended there was nothing more between them but a close friendship. Privately each would have admitted an attraction to the other. In their most private moments they would admit to themselves that yes, perhaps it was love they felt for the other, but their work always forced them to ignore those feelings to keep to other safe. Yet here they were, entwined in each other's arms, pupils dilated with all the desire they had always pretended not to feel.

"Scully..." he breathed. He couldn't finish his thought as she gazed up at him, her lips parted and full of hunger. She was so beautiful. She pulled him back down, their lips meeting. One of her hands slipped free of his hair and slid down his back while his thumb stroked the hem of the shirt on her thigh. His lips left hers and he kissed his way down her neck as she moaned softly.

"Mulder," she whispered as he licked and nipped at the flesh of her neck. She could feel his hand begin pushing the hem of her shirt higher before stopping. He was holding himself back, waiting for something. Waiting for her. She dropped her hand below the blankets, rested it atop his hand, and began to guide his hand up her thigh, the shirt rising along with it. He froze.

"Is this okay?" he whispered in her ear.

"More than okay," she whispered back, pulling his earlobe into her mouth and suckling softly.

"Oh, Scully," he groaned, his hand once again continuing it's ascent. She moved her hands between them so her thumbs could brush across his nipples. She ran her nails lightly across them, coaxing a low moan from the back of his throat. He was kissing her again as his hand slid slowly over her stomach and up to her breast. She was not wearing a bra. Though he shouldn't be surprised - most women didn't sleep in their bras - finding her bare electrified him. He cupped her breast and massaged her hardened nipple. She arched into his hand and moaned into his mouth.

She pulled herself up, forcing him back onto his side. Her hand moved down his chest and came to rest at the top of his boxer briefs. His lips moved from her mouth to her neck, his hand still massaging her breast. After a moment of hesitation, she lightly dragged her fingertips down the front of his underwear. Cupping his length, she stroked him gently through his underwear and he shuddered. His length was amazing; long, thick, and strong.

He rolled on his back and pulled her atop him. She ground her hips into his and they groaned in unison.

"Take this off," he said, pulling at the bottom of the tee shirt. She reached for the lamp and he caught her wrist. "No. Leave the light on."

"But-" she began to protest.

"I want to see you, Scully." She looked deep into his eyes; they were so honest and full of love for her. With a single movement she pulled the shirt up over her head and tossed it on the floor. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her bare chest to his. "You're so beautiful," he said, kissing her deeply.

"Do want to see all of me?" she asked as she kissed his throat.

"God, yes," he moaned. He rocked against her and he could feel her damp heat against his fabric-clad cock. She disengaged from his embrace, rolled onto her back, and pulled her panties off. They joined the shirt on the floor. She lay beside him completely nude except for the gold cross at her throat.

He had no words. He ran his fingers along the planes and valleys of her alabaster skin. His lips caressed her collarbone, her chest, and the peaks of her breasts as his fingers into the wiry curls at the junction of her thighs. She moaned softly as he dipped into her wetness.

"Turn about is fair play, Mulder," she moaned as she tried to pull his shorts from his body. He smiled and pulled them off with his free hand. Her hand encircled his member and she took a moment to truly feel him - the heat coming off of him, the silk-encased steel of his engorged penis, the small drop of moisture pooling on his tip. She pumped him gently and he sucked air through his teeth. The sound made her wetter than she already was.

"You like that?" he asked as he inserted two fingers into her. He couldn't wait to taste her. But before he could begin kissing down her body, she pushed him onto his back and kissed a trail down his chest. When she reached his member she gingerly encircled the base with her thumb and forefinger before looking up at him. Never breaking eye contact, she licked him from the base of his cock to the tip, swirling her tongue around the head before slipping him inside her mouth. The way her tongue massaged the head of his cock made his eyes roll back in his head.

Her head and her hand kept perfect time as she bobbed up and down on his length. She relished the feel of his soft skin on her tongue, of the musky scent of his most intimate area, of the slightly salty taste of his precum. She had always enjoyed giving blow jobs. She loved the look on a man's face when he realized what she was about to do. She liked the little noises she could solicit with nothing more than a well-placed lick. But doing this to Mulder was in a league of its own. She loved this. The small gasps he was making drove shots of electricity down her spine. He moaned her name and stroked her hair, his hips occasionally bucking upward into her more than willing mouth. Despite the longing ache in her nether region, she knew that if they stopped now she could still die happy knowing how much pleasure she was giving Fox Mulder.

Suddenly, he grasped her shoulders and pulled her off of him. He had been so close to coming yet he forced himself to pull back. His breathing was ragged. He looked her straight in the eyes and shook his head. She looked back at him with a triumphant mock innocence. The look alone almost made him lose it. To think that his straight laced partner was a sex kitten made him harder than he'd ever been in his life. He gently pushed her onto her back, her knees in the air. Placing his hands on both knees, he slowly spread them open, placing kisses on the inside of her knees. She shook beneath him.

"Mulder, you don't have to - "

"I know. I want to," he said, dragging his tongue down her inner thigh. The closer he got to her center the harder she trembled. "It's ok. Relax."

He positioned himself between her thighs and glanced up at her to meet her eyes. A sly grin appeared on his face and she knew that she was going to pay in the best possible way for that mock innocent expression she had given him. He spread her labia open and dipped his tongue inside. Scully gasped as he made contact with her clitoris. He settled in and began writing lines of poetry he memorized in college on her with his tongue. She was moaning now, her juices flowing freely. He savored her musky sweet taste. He loved doing this to her. The feel of her juices coating his chin made his cock jump - her arousal was all for him. It was because of him. He slipped two fingers inside of her and she moaned louder. It was such a beautiful sound he could have cried right then and there. She began rolling her hips against his face to match the thrusts of his fingers. She was loving every last second of it.

"Oh yes," he said into her folds as she rocked faster.

"Mulder...oh God...I...yes..." she gasped. She could feel herself building to completion. She mimicked his move from earlier and pulled him up. He crushed his lips to hers, the taste of them mixing on each other's tongues. He positioned himself between her legs and stopped.

"I think have condoms...but I..." She shook her head.

"We know each other's medical histories. We don't need protection."

"You sure?" he asked.

"I don't want anything between us tonight, Mulder," she said, licking his neck and pushing her hips into his. He could feel her entrance right near his tip.

"Jesus, Scully, you're gonna kill me," he gasped.

"You like that?" she said, smiling up at him.

"Let me show you how much." He kissed her deeply and drove himself home, sliding into her with one stroke. They moaned simultaneously as he held himself still, the sensation of being physically joined came close to breaking both of them. They had been joined in every other way for so long, the physical was the last piece of the puzzle. They met each other's eyes and didn't need words to assure the other that they were ok, they were ready to proceed.

He started moving inside her, eliciting a moan from her with each thrust. She welcomed him deeper inside her with each movement as she stretched around his length. He was a perfect fit for her. He knew she didn't believe in such things, but he could almost believe that he had been made for her. He smiled against her neck as he imagined the look she would give him if he admitted to that.

"I want you on top," he whispered as he rolled onto his back. He loved having her atop him; he could watch her milky breasts bounce with each thrust, her hair moving around her face like a burning cloud. But he had also correctly deduced that, much like most of the female population, Scully couldn't get off on penetration alone. And he would be damned if he was going to let this night end without her finishing.

He began running circles across her clit with his thumb.

"God! Yes, Mulder! Like that," she moaned as she rode him. Each circle on her clit caused her to slam down harder onto him as she put all those Kegel exercises to good use. She pried her eyes open and looked down at him. Once she was certain she had eye contact, she started running her hands over her breasts and pinching her nipples. These actions had their desired effect and he bucked his hips up harder. She felt it then, that familiar build starting low in her abdomen and coiling up her body. Her moans escalating as words tumbling from her lips were no longer coherent, she let herself lose all control as she came. She rode wave after wave of pleasure as he held her hips flush with his. It wasn't until the end of her orgasm that she realized she had been crying out his name the entire time.

He pulled her sensitized body down onto his chest. He could feel her heart slamming into her ribs. She was still shaking when her lips met his, her ragged breath brushing across his lips.

"You ok?" he asked. He already knew the answer. She nodded and kissed him deeply, her heart slowing and her breathing returning to normal. He rolled her back onto her back, never leaving her body. He kissed her slowly and sensually as he started to move within her again. She wrapped her legs around him, giving him unhindered access to her depths. As he increased speed he buried his face into her neck.

"...feels so good, oh yes, Mulder, just like that..." she murmured into his ear as he increased his speed. She alternately kissed his neck and ear as he drove into her. He was slamming into her now, the thread of conscious thought slipping further from him as his pleasure built up around him. All he knew was the sensation of her walls clenched around him. He felt her slick wetness welcoming him, and her gasps and moans urging him on as his release begin to unravel. His entire body felt as it was rising up, rising on a wave of pleasure that would soon crest and crash down around him, sending him to another level of consciousness for several blissful moments.

"Scully, I'm gonna-" he gasped.

"I want you to come inside me," she breathed, her voice low and seductive. He lost it then, spilling into her with a groan. She held him still as he shuddered, his body rolling in the pleasure of his orgasm. Her eyes slid shut as she savored the feel of him pulsating inside her.

When he came back to himself he rose his head from her shoulder and looked into her eyes. They gazed at each other as their breathing returned to normal. Mulder brought his hand up and he gently caressed her face. They kissed then, a deep meaningful kiss that held how much they meant to the other. Pulling back from the kiss, Mulder put his forehead to hers and they lay like that for a long time, just enjoying the moment. They could never say if they lay together like that for five minutes or an hour. It didn't matter.

"I should go clean up," Scully said, returning to her regular, rational doctor self. He nodded and they kissed again as he slid out of her body. He rolled onto his side and watched as she walked naked across his bedroom to the bathroom. It struck him then that for the first time in years, maybe even decades, he could not find a single thing to worry about.

When she was finished in the bathroom he took his turn and returned to her side. He turned off the light and they wrapped their arms around each other. No matter what tomorrow brought into their lives, no matter how many nefarious forces they encountered, all that mattered is what they had in this moment. They drifted off together as the first streaks of dawn slowly painted the eastern sky.


End file.
